characterssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Generator Rex
Generator Rex is a fifteen-year-old guy that likes to bust Evo's. In M Rex, this boy is twelve. Generator Rex http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/46772/1411270-generatorrex003_super.jpgSmackhandsGenerator Rex is a fifteen-year-old boy who battles Evo's for Providence. He can create dangerous and useful weapons from his body with a single thought. This Rex, is created by the Men Of Action. Or better known as, Men Of Action. They created the character, Ben 10, whom had a team-up with this Rex in a comic book. Generator Rex doesn't resemble M. Rex, Man Of Action has a different story line and layout for Generator Rex. Origin Of "Generator" Rex http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/46772/1411268-generatorrex001_super.jpgThe main cast.Rex lives in a world where nanites have infected every living thing on the planet. Nanites infect every living thing on the planet due to something referred to simply as "the Event", which unleashed all the nanites due to careless scientists trying to make very small nanotech robots. Normally these machines are harmless, but occasionally they will mutate someone in to monsters called EVOs. Rex himself is an EVO, but unlike most EVOs he is able to control his nanites to control machines and make almost any machine he can think of out of his body parts. The most common machines he creates are his Smackhands, Punk Busters, Boogie Pack and the Rex Ride. Rex works for an organization called Providence, which was founded to protect Earth from EVOs, and helps battle EVOs with Six and Bobo, fellow Providence agents. Bobo is a chimpanzee EVO, which is apparent by his ability to talk. Rex is the only one in the world who is able to "cure" other EVOs of their condition. By curing, Rex extracts all the renegade nanites and returns the EVO to their normal human form. Rex also suffers from amnesia and Providence has promised him that they would help him discover his past in return for working with them. Television Generator Rex http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/61810/1207576-picture_4_super.pngRex messes with KleissRex (voiced by Daryl Sabara) is the title character and protagonist of this television series. It is still running on Cartoon Network. In it, Rex works for Providence, battling EVOs and trying to discover his past. He frequently clashes with the Pack, the villains of the series, and Van Kleiss, the resident supervillain. The fifteen-year-old is all about having fun, and sometimes doesn't take his job seriously, which is shown by him breaking out of Providence on "road trips" and forgetting the cost of his careless actions, which mean lives. He likes to "mess around", and when authority figures tell him to get it together, he acts like a normal teenager and defies them. He has a sidekick, a chimpanzee named Bobo Haha, who is a self-proclaimed bad influnce who often gives sarcasm at the most inopportune times, such as in the middle of battle. Rex's only "normal" friend is a kid named Noah, who Rex sneaks out to talk to and play basketball with. It was revealed in the series that Noah in fact works for Providence, but that Rex was not to know, until Noah revealed the fact to Rex. Rex also has a girlfriend of sorts, Circe, who is a member of the Pack. She believes Van Kleiss is the good guy, and Rex is delusioned, and whenever the two meet, Rex tries to bring her to his side. The two began to get close in the series' third episode, "Beyond the Sea". Rex's mentor and father figure is Agent Six, although no relation between the two has been revealed or hinted at. Six acts as Rex's handler, and is all about the rules and following orders, although he has shown a more caring side recently to Rex, by showing empathy when he runs out or doesn't feel "normal". Doctor Holiday is the mother figure of sorts, who Rex had an obvious attraction to in the series' first couple episodes. She seems to understand Rex more than anyone, since she relates to his human side more and she is Providence's "resident expert" on the nanites. M Rex Rex is an adventurous kid who is raised by a man named Spilken. Rex doesn't know anything about his family, and Spilken promised that one day he would help him find his family. In the mean time, Spilken has taught Rex the "trade", which appears to be stealing from others. The pair ended up on a cruise ship owned by Simon Babbage, an animal rights activist. Also on this cruise ship wasMia Moore, a famous actress who was promoting animal http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/1198381-rex3_super.jpgM Rexrights with Simon. While trying to break into an area of the ship, Rex accidentally runs intoAgent Six. Rex quickly runs, while Six sends his monkeys after Rex. The monkeys cornered Rex, and he thought they were going to kill him, when the floor suddenly opened up underneath him. Rex fell onto a bunch of flowers which belonged to Mia, who was getting ready for a show that night on the cruise ship. Mia went to go get something for Rex, to help him out since he had fallen from the ceiling. But when she turned around again, Rex had already taken off. Rex finds his way to the stage, where Mia is introducing Simon to the audience. But as Simon is giving his speech, the slot machines turned into giant robots and started attacking people. Rex was going to take off running, but when Mia was in trouble, he stayed behind to help her. As Mia and Rex were about to be attacked by a robot, Rex's hands started to glow and two giant metal fists appeared in front of him and crushed the enemy robots. Powers Rex has nanotech colony living in his heart, which has granted him abilities beyond his wildest imagination. These tiny robots do what they can to protect Rex by affecting the world around him (like causing the floor to open up so he could escape from the killer monkeys). The most interesting part of these nanotech robots is that they are programmed to make anything that Rex can think of. They can form any weapon, vehicle, or object that Rex imagines, like the giant fists that crushed the killer robots. Category:Human